Cheese, Cat and House work
by Uchiha91
Summary: I don't really know what to tell you guys...Well, it is a Zabuza/Haku fanfic. So, don't like it, don't read it. One of my friends gave me the pairing and three words.so,it turned out like this. Rathered M for a reason.


Uchiha91:O-hayo! I just wana dedicate this story to RoseOnGrave. She gave me the words and the pairing, and well...it turned out like this.

I do NOT own Naruto. Even if I wish I did.

**Cheese, Cat and house work...**

Haku smirked as Zabuza once more tripped over the cat they owned this sunny morning.

He had been out of training for a while. Thanks to Haku, who saved him from Kakashi once more. Needles were great to make it look like a person was dead, but it took almost a week to recover fully from them.

"What are you smirking of!" Zabuza growled as he got up from the floor once more. The young boy just shrugged his shoulders and turned around to go and take a cold shower.

When Haku got in to the shower he smiled. Zabuza had kind of right. He didn't look like a man. Why did he have to get his mothers looks? His dark eyes followed the water when it run down his sides. It followed the curves of his body. The pale skin that newer were exposed to anyone now visible to the eye. His pink lips parted when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. Zabuza newer paid much attention to him. Except when he was needed on a mission. Still he loved the man so much it hurt. If he let it he was sure it would rip his heart apart.

He turned of the shower and picked up a towel and started to dry himself.

In the kitchen Zabuza sat waiting for Haku to be done in the shower so that he could get him to make breakfast to him. He himself couldn't do house work. It always turned out wrong. And Haku could do almost everything at once and seemed to know exactly how to do it. He heard the water turn of and smiled. In some minutes the cute boy would go past the kitchen wearing just a towel, and as Zabuza thought it Haku passed down the hallway with just a towel around his waist. The naked skin looked so delicious. And these times was the only one you could see it. In some minutes Haku would dress and the only skin you could see would be his face and hands.

Half an hour later Haku walked in to kitchen to the awaiting Zabuza. They didn't say a word to each other. Haku started to make a pizza and everything Zabuza did was sitting there watching him until he was almost done and got the cheese and other things to have on the pizza. When he was done he turned around and sat down in the chair opposite of Zabuza.

When they were done eating Zabuza got up and walked to the bedroom, and Haku started to do the dishes. Why did he always do that? He never helped him out with the house work. It had to be an explanation, but what? When Haku went to bed an hour later he looked at Zabuza's sleeping form in the other end of the room. He really wanted to curl up against that warm chest and just stay there for ever. If he could have done it he would have done it, but he couldn't. He was afraid of getting Zabuza mad, he knew he could kill him, but he didn't know if he was strong enough to kill someone he loved.

After Haku had turned and groaned a lot because he couldn't sleep, because of the pain, he got up and went to the bathroom. When he got there he looked the door and found a razor blade in the closet and stood there watching his own face in the mirror. Then he cut his own wrist on the razor blade. He just needed to get it out. The pain, the sorrow, everything.

After some minutes there were a lot of blood in the sink, that was when Zabuza cam knocking on the door. Haku spun around and made an open wound on his upper arm.

"Haku are you all right?" Zabuza sounded a bit worried.

"I'm fine." Haku pressed out with tears in his eyes. He didn't want Zabuza to find him now.

"Could you open the door?" Haku didn't answer. He just stood there dead in his tracks. After a while Zabuza got impatient and got the door open with one foot.

The first thing he saw was Haku's bloody arm, and then the razor blade in his other hand.

"Why did you do this?" He said. He sounded a bit angry.

"Because, I love you." Haku whispered and lowered his head in shame. Zabuza just watched Haku. After some minutes he walked over to Haku and lifted his chin with one hand. Then he kissed him. Haku just stood there frozen, before he got a hold of the situation, and kissed back.

"Promise me one thing." Zabuza said on the way to the bedroom where he pushed Haku backwards on his bed.

"Never cut your self again." Then he climbed on top of Haku and started kissing him roughly.

Haku couldn't do anything but moan.

Uchiha91: Well...that's all for now. It's my first uploaded fanfic...so, pleas don't go to hard on me. And if you've read the whole story, pleas rewive. The words and the pairing used: Zabuza/Haku, Cheese, Cat and hous work.

Hehehe...nice


End file.
